An Unexpected Event
by Firestorm-244
Summary: It's Valentine's Day but the weekend doesn't unfold quite as Team Possible had planned. Rated for maturish subject matter. (Edited)


Author's Note: I make a lot of assumptions in this short story. 1, This is Ron and Kim's first year of College. 2, They've been in a sexual relationship since sometime after graduation but don't often have time to be intimate with each other as they are in separate Colleges. 3, Unlike many fanfictions, their parents are totally cool with their relationship realizing that even though they are young they really love each other. This is a repost with and extended ending. Thanks to Sentinel103. After reading your (and everyone else's) comments, I decided to look back over the story and tried to wrap up the ending a little better.

Kim Possible was beginning to think that Valentine's day was more than it was cracked up to be. This weekend was supposed to be for just her and Ron. His parents were gone away for their own special celebration, with free reign of the house given over to the two of them.

Her parents, shockingly enough were also okay with the arrangements. They hadn't even given them the usual 'make sure you're both being safe and using protection' speech. In fact the only request she'd gotten from them was to drive safe, and to be sure to get back up to campus at a half decent time Sunday night.

Kim wasn't even off campus when GJ had literally scooped her up. A blurring trip through the agency's

many secret tubes brought her before Dr. Director in mere moments. She felt someone at her side and turned to see Ron already in his mission gear.

Team Possible were then briefed on how some remnants from the Lowardian invasion had gotten pillaged before GJ and factions of U.S agents had quarantined the Middleton hotspots all those months ago. They were being sold on the black market via Caribbean islands with tourism hiding the dirty dealings.

Kim and Ron were one of three teams operating on the island while GJ agents were scouring the Globe apprehending those whom had already purchased said merchandise.

Upon Dr Director's orders they entered the island incognito via cruise ship vacationers with two agents posing as their parents. They were told a Bravo team were in position for extraction and medical assistance and that they were close by in a GJ patented submersible with flight capabilities. Their signal was directly patched into her Kimmunicator.

Alpha team had already infiltrated the base of operation as "buyers" and would be talking care of collecting the necessary evidence. That left Kim Ron and their team as the active team for the 'fun part.'

With Kim and Ron not actually apart of GJ they could get in and do their 'save the world' thing without having to follow all the protocols their GJ partners had to.

When everything was said and done, they weren't back into United States airways until late Saturday night. Ron was in poor shape. The young man took a dart to the back of the neck when things had gotten hairy in the lair and had been in and out of consciousness since. He was checked over by the medical team while Kim was debriefed over video communication with Dr. Director. Luckily the drug in his system wasn't harmful. He just had to sleep it out. They were given clearance to go home but for Kim to contact them should there be change in Stoppable's condition.

They were escorted to the Stoppable residence and an agent helped Kim get Ron into the house.

After they took their leave, Kim sighed '_so much for our special Valentine's weekend_.' wearily she headed back to his bedroom.

Rufus lay loyally on Ron's stomach.

"Sorry Rufus, need to get him out of his grubby clothes."

The naked mole rat squeaked in protest but hopped down to Ron's boots where the little guy attempted to loosen his laces.

Awkwardly she was able get his shirt off and with a bit of work, was able to loosen his half-a-versary belt buckle. '_So much easier do this when he's awake_,'

His boots came off next followed by his pants.

Rufus made a choking sound, "stinky socks!"

He flailed and dove away from his master.

Kim waved at the air and wrinkled her nose in agreement although, her feet probably didn't smell much better.

She pulled the blanket over Ron his boxers the only thing she hadn't bothered to get at. He seemed to sigh and snuggled further into his bed.

She watched him for a moment listening to his light snore, enthralled. Kim remembered how sometimes when she was studying he would ask her to leave the Kimmunicator on so he could watch her work. Was this how he felt watching her? Though distracting at first she found it comforting that he missed her so.

Kim, tempted as she was to crawl into bed beside him, decided against it as she wanted to at least shower and clean herself. Maybe she'd just sleep in his old sleeping bag seeing as he was sweaty, a little smelly and all but dead to the world.

She started gathering up his clothes, intending to put them in the laundry basket when something dropped out of his cargo pants pocket.

Kim froze, '_no, way..._' Her heart was instantly thundering in her chest. '_black box_,' she felt like she couldn't breathe. '_black box_.'

With shaky hands she opened it unable to stop herself. Though expectant of its contents, she still found herself surprised.

A simple gold band with a diamond ring.

"Oh, my God." Kim looked from the ring to the sleeping Ron.

Rufus smiled, "shiny shiny for Kim!"

Kim wanted to try it on. She _so_ wanted to try it on. _No! No! No! No!_ she couldn't do that. She knew if she did she'd never take it off. With dirty laundry and the shower long forgotten, Kim closed the box and slipped downstairs unable stay still anymore.

She paced around the kitchen, trying to figure out what to do. She wanted to call everyone she'd ever known and scream at the top of her lunges. No she couldn't do that, at least not until Ron officially asked her. She clicked open the box and looked at the ring again; closed it again, opened it again. She felt like she was going to explode if she didn't do something-say something.

A thought hit her and she called the only person she could. Her mom.

"Hel-lo?" came her dad's tired voice.

She made her request in a squeak, _"Momtogotamomtalk!"_

There was a pause on her parent's end, "Kimmie-Cub?"

She tried again aiming for coherency, _"RingRomNomGot?"_

That was loud and barely English. _Think_, she commanded herself, _think!_

"Kimmie?" her mom's voice came in clear over the line.

She breathed deeply. "_Mom,"_ she huffed "_Ron," _she puffed_, "question_!"

"Kim, words." Her mom told her, "you and Ron are okay right?"

"I have a Ring!"

"Oh? Oh! Kimmie congratulations!" she could hear her mom shuffling on the other end.

"Not quite, well-" Kim proceeded to recap the mission and Ron's condition in one very long run-on sentence.

"Oh dear," her mom was seemingly at a loss for words.

She spoke with her mother a while longer needing the soundboard and time to cool down.

"Okay, I think I'm alright now." Kim said finally.

"Keep us updated Kimmie, but all the same I think maybe your father or I should drive you back up to school."

That was right, she didn't have her car. "Oh I can probably get Wade to send the Sloth over."

Her father who had been silent through the girl talk took over the phone, "Kimberly Anne, it's been a long emotional couple of days for you by the sounds of it and I don't want your head in the clouds when you're on the road. I agree with your mother. It's a long trip and I want you to get there safe.

She sighed, it wasn't often her father was firm and it didn't seem right to argue.

"Listen, we'll take you and Ronald out for dinner in celebration and I'll drive you back after that."

"You two will still get to have some alone time together, for a private celebration." her mom chimed in.

A definite cough could be heard from her parents end. "alright we don't need to get into details dear,"

"For Pete's sake James what do you think they've been up to the last couple months?"

"Okay okay," Kim said, her cheeks flushing. Regardless of how open a relationship she had with her mother, discussing her sex life with her parents was still _way_ awkweird, "It's super late, I'll call you later in the afternoon okay? Love you, love you, bye!"

_Click_. They'd forgive her her rudeness. Surely they would.

Kim shook herself. Time to get back upstairs and check on her Man. She smiled to herself. She was still wired from all the excitement and doubted she'd ever get to sleep but as long as she was there when Ron came too that was fine by her.

Funny, it may be two days late but it looked like this year Valentine's Day was going to be the best ever.


End file.
